The Princess and the Peasant
by HermioneGranger919
Summary: Princess Hermione and Prince Draco are to be married, but Princess Hermione is already in love with a poor peasant boy named Ron. Can she stop the wedding and get the one she loves, or be forced to marry Prince Draco?  Now under editing and revising .
1. The Engagement

**Alright I'm editing and revising, but there'll probably still be problems. I'm still in middle school so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

I sat on my throne, in a tight, uncomfortable dress, awaiting the prince's arrival. Just yesterday I found out that my parents had betrothed me to this prince. I had ran up to my room and sobbed for hours. How do they expect me to marry someone I do not know?

He is late. He was suppose to be here almost an hour ago.

I walked up to my bedroom and onto the balcony. While I looked around, I spotted one of my best mates. Ron Weasley.

Ron and I have been friends for a long time. I remember when we first met.

_Flashback_

I walked through town with my mum and dad. They had just bought me a little orange kitten named Crookshanks. While I stroked him in my arms, he jumped onto the ground and began to chase a rat.

"Crookshanks!" I called, then ran after him.

It was hard, since I wore little heels, a dress, and my tiara that day.

The rat ran up to a red headed boy. He picked up the rat, petted it and held it away from where Crookshanks was. I slowed down, picked up Crookshanks, then stopped in front of the boy.

"Keep your bloody cat away from Scabbers!" he yelled indignantly as he petted and stared at his rat.

"I am terribly sorry. He jumped out of my arms." I said.

I had been taught to be kind to everyone, no matter what.

A red headed woman ran up next to him and smiled at me.

"Your highness." she said, then curtsied.

"Kind lady." I said, then did a slight curtsy, but it was difficult with Crookshanks in my arms.

The boy dropped his rat at his mother's voice, and finally looked at me. He had beautiful blue eyes, which looked a bit scared when he looked at me.

"Oh your highness. I'm sorry." he said, then bowed.

"It is fine." I responded, then curtsied.

I heard hurried footsteps behind me and turned to see my parents, in full palace attire, as they ran towards me.

"Hello mummy and daddy." I said. I looked up at them as they reached me.

My father quickly put me over his shoulder. I couldn't see what happened then.

"Come on Hermione. Let's get you away from these filthy, poor peasants." my mum said, her voice sounded disgusted.

"But-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"No buts. We are leaving."

When my dad turned, I could see them. They both looked sad, and the boy picked up his rat off the ground. He looked at me, his blue eyes full of… well, it was hard to explain really. Some depression and sadness, longing maybe? I waved sadly at him with one hand, Crookshanks held firmly in the other. He waved back and gave me a small smile.

My father took me off his shoulder and cradled me in his arms. I held Crookshanks tightly to my chest, as if it was a hug.

'_What just happened?' _I thought to myself.

_Flashback end_

Ron saw me, smiled, and waved. His smile. It always looked a bit stupid and lopsided, but I always melt. I smiled and waved back.

He made a motion with his hand, which meant he wanted me to come down. I shook my head sadly. His face fell as he looked at my gown. Tight, uncomfortable dresses are not my everyday attire.

He turned his head away from me for a moment, then turned back, with Pig perched on his arm. Pig is Ron's owl. Ron let go of him and he came towards the castle. He landed right next to my arm and stuck out his leg to me, on which was a note. I took it and read Ron's handwriting that read-

_What's going on? You're more dressed up than usual. -Ron_

I went into my room and grabbed a quill off of my nightstand. I walked back on the balcony, grabbed the paper and wrote-

_No idea. You know how unpredictable my mum and dad can be. I'll meet you in town later, okay? -Hermione_

I tied the note back on Pig's leg and watched him fly back down to Ron. He took the letter, read it, then looked back up at me. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and blew him a kiss, which I did to all my good friends. He smiled wider and pretended to catch it in his hand, then held the hand to his heart. We both laughed and waved goodbye. He turned, walked to the main road, and was gone.

How am I suppose to tell him about this? More importantly, how can I marry this prince if I'm already in love?


	2. This Cannot Be Happening

**I'm glad so many of you like my story! There will be a lot of flashbacks in here, telling about their relationship. Some chapters may be just flashbacks or journal entries. Anyways, here you go. The next chapter.**

I went back into my room, looking for something to do. I could be spending time with Ron if it were not for that prince.

I walked over to my bookshelf and looked for something to read. When I moved a few books, I discovered a journal. I grabbed it and walked over to my bed. I sat down, staring at the cover.

'I remember this. I wrote in these journals for a few years.'

I opened it and started to read.

_June 14_

_I have not been in town since the day I met that red-headed boy. I wish I knew his name. He is the only boy I have met that is my age besides Harry._

_Harry is my tutor, Mr. Potter's son. His mother, Miss Lily, makes me some very lovely dresses. He comes to the castle with his parents and we talk about everything that is going on in our lives._

_Mum and dad are finally letting me go into town again, alone this time. I am glad too. I want to go talk to that boy._

'No wonder this was hidden. I didn't want my mum and dad to know I was spending time with Ron. They still do not know.'

June 23

I cannot tell mum and dad about Ronald. They would never let me see him again! They do not approve of poor peasants like him. Ronald is so sweet and kind, they do not know him. My parents base people on their looks or their wealth.

Today they were talking about some prince to me, asking if I would like to meet him. His name is Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy. I told them I will when I get older. Right now I am focused on Ronald and our relationship. I do not need some prince to always be on my mind.

I feel something special with Ronald. I cannot explain it.

We have been getting to know each other for the past few days, but I feel like I have known him for a very long time.

June 26

He remembered! I told him my favorite flower was a rose a few days ago, and he gave me one today. I hugged him for the first time also. He has very soft skin and he is very gentle.

I wanted to hug Ron at that moment. He was still that sweet boy I had met so long ago. I got up and walked out onto the balcony again. I spotted Ron and tried to get his attention.

Someone put their arms around my waist and I jumped, turning my head to see a blonde boy smiling admiringly at me. Right at that moment, Ron looked at me. His face fell and he looked sad, but it quickly changed to anger.

"Hello Princess Hermione. You are as lovely as your parents say." the blonde boy said, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

I blushed a bit, then glanced at Ron. He still looked mad. He threw everything he was holding on the ground and stomped off. I watched him go sadly and wished I could run after him.

"I am Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you do not already know." he informed me, still holding my hand.

I looked at him at the sound of the name.

'This was the prince they wanted me to meet. I guess it's later, so they figured they could just marry us.'

"Hello your highness. Will you excuse me?" I said, then ran out of the room. My mum, dad, and two people I did not know were standing outside of the door, listening. I ran the opposite way, paying them no attention.

"Hermione, where are you going?" I heard my mother call.

I ran all the way down the castle steps and into the town. The dress was even more uncomfortable when running.

I was halfway through the town when I realized my hair had fallen out of the loose bun I had put it in, and I was missing a high heel.

I ran all the way until I reached the poor part of town. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was staring at me with curiosity. She knows I'm friends with Ron, but I hardly ever come to them in palace attire.

I walked through their door and into the house. Fred and George were standing outside Ron's room. I walked up to them and tried to open the door, but Fred blocked me.

"He doesn't want to see you. How could you do that to him?" he asked, looking a bit hurt himself.

"I did not want to. My parents are forcing me into marriage with him. I just found out yesterday. I did not know how to tell Ronald, and I was scared to tell him."

"You're being forced into marriage?" a voice asked behind the door.

The door opened to revealed a sad looking Ron.

"Ron…" I said, not knowing what to say.

The front door swung open. Molly and Arthur walked in, then looked at us. Ron pushed past me and started towards the door.

"Ron!" I called.

I started to walk toward him, but tripped on my dress. I fell to the floor, hard. There were footsteps, then Ron helped me up. I gave him a half smile.

"Well, I know when I am not wanted. Draco is waiting for me also." I said, feeling tears fill my eyes.

I stood up straight and walked out of the little house. I thought of everything from those journals, sad that I may never see Ron again. I turned and looked at his house for the last time.

I walked back through the town, dread filling my whole body. When I reached the castle gates, my parents, Draco, and the two people I did not know were standing there.

"Come on Hermione. We are going to start wedding plans." my mom said excitedly.

"Great." I said, giving her a fake smile.

Draco put his arm around me as we started to walk back to the castle. I turned my head back on the town to see the whole Weasley family standing there, watching me. I let a tear fall down my face as I looked into Ron's sad eyes for the second time.

I cannot believe this is actually happening.

**I'm really sorry for all the I's in here. Please review!**


	3. Bad, Then Good

Today was terrible.

My parents, King Lucius, and Queen Narcissa discussed what we were doing for the wedding, leaving me to get to know Draco. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but I could not get Ron out of my head. I kept glancing to the balcony, wanting to look for him.

From what I heard while I was paying attention, I sensed he is a self-centered person who only cares about himself. Although he seemed quite interested in me and my life.

"What do you do in your free time?" he asked as he stared intently into my eyes.

"I mostly read." I said, looking at the balcony.

"You read? For fun?" he asked like I was crazy.

"Yes. Books are very interesting to me."

There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it.

"Harry!"

I hugged him, as usual.

"What are you doing here?" I said, happily shocked.

"I heard you were engaged." he said seriously.

"Ron…. Yes, it is true. Draco and I are getting married soon." I said, motioning to Draco behind me.

Draco walked up behind me and put his arm around me.

"Who is this?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"This is sir Harry Potter."

Draco shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now Hermione and I have things to discuss." Draco said coldly.

He slammed the door in Harry's face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, astonished.

"He is obviously interested in you. You are mine."

"I am yours?" I asked fiercely, voice raising. "I am yours? I am not an object! I do not belong to anyone!"

"But you are marrying me. Therefore, you are mine."

"No! That is not how it works!" I stormed out of the room and down the staircase.

He grabbed my arm tightly and forcefully, keeping me in place on the stairs.

"Tell me. Are you mine?" he said, gritting his teeth and squeezed my arm tighter.

I winced and did not answer him. He pressed with both arms now. My arm felt like it was going to fall off.

"Answer. My question." he growled.

"Yes." I whispered, some tears escaping my eyes.

He let go of my arm, pushing me towards the floor as I fell so I wouldn't fall down the staircase. He left me laying there, walking to the guest bedroom and slammed the door. I looked at my arm to see a bruise forming on my delicate skin.

I picked myself up from the floor and walked back to my room. Without hesitation, I changed into a comfortable dress and slid off my engagement ring, setting it on my nightstand.

I made my way out of the castle once more, tears still running down my face as I walked through the village. I saw Ron at a fruit cart with his mother and walked over to them. I tapped on Ron's shoulder. He turned and studied my tearstained face for a moment. He pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into his chest.

'_I need him more than ever right now.'_

After a few minutes, I stopped crying. Ron put his arm around me and lead me to his house. We sat on his porch and sat in silence for a moment.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

I really did not want to talk about it. I looked away for a moment, then looked up to see him staring at my arm. I looked at it too, seeing it now had a purple ring around it.

"Who did it?" Ron asked, anger creeping into his voice.

I looked away again. He sat next to me and examined my arm, holding it carefully.

"Was it the prince?"

I did not answer him, looking down. He gently pulled my chin upwards with his hand. I was forced to meet his eyes. They were concerned and sad. I nodded. I can never lie while looking into those eyes.

His eyes quickly changed from concern to flaming anger. He stood up and started to march back towards the village. I quickly got up and stopped him.

"Ron, there is nothing you can do. My parents do not even know I spend time with you."

"Yeah? Well, it's about time they did." he said angrily, pushing me out of his slightly.

I could not let him do it. I fell to the ground, pretending it was more than a little push. He came right back and kneeled at my side.

"I'm sorry Hermione." he said, helping me up.

I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

'_I'm going to miss him.'_ is what I was really thinking.

"Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Ron asked.

I used to always come over to the Weasley's for dinner.

"I would love that." I said, smiling.

**Draco's kind of all about him and mean in this story. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Dinner With The Weasleys

**Hey guys. I just had some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans ;) I tried soap, black pepper, and bogey flavors.**

I avoided everyone today. I hid in the castle's library all day, reading. Ron would be the only one to think to look there.

When the clock hit four forty-five, I marked the page I was reading, and left the library, taking the book with me. I crept carefully through the halls back to my room. I walked inside, set my book down, and walked over to my closet, looking for something to wear. I picked the most casual thing I own. A knee-length, pink dress and flats.

I walked out onto my balcony and looked at the front doors of the castle.

'_Just what I thought. They are guarding the doors.'_ I thought as I saw two guards in front of the door.

I looked down if front of me to see a trellis with roses growing up it.

'_I could use that.'_

I carefully swung my one foot over the railing, then the other. I put my right foot into a loop in the trellis. Slowly, I made my way to the ground. I looked at the guards, then took off to the corner of the gate. I looked at the gap between the bars, then squeezed through them. I ran to the Weasley's house from there.

Ron was waiting for me on the porch, holding his hands behind his back. I waved and he smiled at me. When I stepped onto the porch, he held out his hand, holding a single red rose. I took it and hugged him.

"Did he hurt you again?" he asked.

"No. I was hiding all day."

"In the library."

It was not a question. It was a statement.

"I had to climb down the side of the building. Mum and dad have guards at the castle doors because I have been hiding all day."

"Wow. You're really brave. I never thought a princess would do something like that."

"I do not think my parents did either."

"So you ready?"

"I am always ready for dinner with the Weasleys." I said, smiling.

He opened the door for me and we both stepped inside.

There was the usual noise I heard when I walk into the Weasley house. Fred and George laughing, clinking in the kitchen while Molly cooks, Arthur's newspaper crinkling as he turned the page. The only thing difference was Harry and Ginny holding hands on the couch. I smiled at them. I always knew they would be together.

"Hermione dear, how have you been?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, has princey been treating you all right?" Fred joked.

"Yes, he has not bothered me today." I said, smiling again.

There was a silence. I knew they were looking at my bruised arm. Ron came up next to me and put his arm around me, blocking my bruised arm so no one could see it.

"Is dinner done yet?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Everyone sit down." Molly said, turning and picking up a tray of food.

"I will help you Molly." I said, walking over to her.

"Thank you Hermione." she said, smiling gratefully.

"Nobody will let me help at home. They say I am to be waited on, not waiting others. But I like helping." I said, grabbing a couple trays and walking over to the table.

I carefully set them down on the table, then took my seat next to Ron.

During dinner, everyone talked about the same things they always do… well, in front of me anyways. Molly and Arthur asked Fred and George about their latest inventions. Today it was puking pastilles. They explained what they do and started cracking jokes. It felt good to laugh. I have not in the past few days.

After dinner, Molly and Arthur went into town to get some butterbeer ingredients with Harry and Ginny. Fred, George, Ron and I stayed behind. Ron sat next to me on the couch with his arm around my waist, while Fred and George demonstrated the puking pastilles to us. Fred took it and vomited into a bag, then shoved the antidote down his throat and stopped immediately.

"That is disgusting!" I said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"That's our latest product. Want to see George demonstrate?" he asked.

"No! I may throw up if he does!" I said, laughing.

"What're you guys working on next?" Ron asked.

"Love potion." George said.

"Love potion?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, love potion. It should be a big seller. Ron wants the first batch." George said, smirking at Ron.

"I do not!" Ron said, face burning red.

I giggled and patted his leg.

We heard shouting outside, then the door slammed open and fell off. Draco and a few castle guards stepped inside. I gasped, wide eyed. Ron wrapped his arms around me, glaring at Draco. Fred and George stood up, blocking their way to us.

"Get them." I heard Draco's smooth voice call.

Two guards ran forward and beat up Fred and George. They fell to the ground, bleeding badly. Now Ron stood up, blocking me.

"No Ron!" I said, getting up.

He pushed me back down. He was still glaring at Draco, who was glaring right back.

"Guards! Get her!" Draco yelled.

"No! You're not taking her away so you can just hurt her again!" Ron yelled.

Five castle guards walked in and came towards us. Ron picked me up in his arms and ran out the back door. We found ourselves in a dark alley. Ron started to run towards one end of the alley. Now we were in town, and we could see guards coming from our right. He ran the opposite way, almost running into a cart of fish.

We entered the busy part of town, and Ron could not run anywhere.

"Clear the way! Royal business!" Draco yelled.

Ron set me down and hid me behind him, holding my hands in his. Two hands grabbed my arms, pulling me backwards. Two guards were pulling me away from Ron. I screamed, which made Ron look at me.

"Hermione!" he yelled and started to run towards me, but two guards held him back also.

The guards walked me over to Draco, who pulled my hair, then pushed me to the ground. He picked me up quickly, making me lightheaded, then slapped me. Hard. Everything started to spin and I fell backwards again.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" I heard Ron yell.

As my vision came back to me, I saw Ron struggling against the guards, trying to run towards me. Draco started walking to him, as did all the other guards. I tried to yell, but my voice was hoarse and quiet. Someone came up next to me. I turned to see Harry and Ginny kneeling, Molly and Arthur in the distance.

Someone quickly picked me up off the ground, away from them. It was Draco. I mustered all the strength I had in my body and elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over in pain, whimpering. I ran right at Ron and flung my arms around his neck.

Some of the guards came over and started to pull me off, but I held on.

'_Hermione, tell him. This may be the only chance you get.' _I thought to myself.

They started pulling harder.

'_I need to tell him now.'_

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, then let my hands slip.

The guards starting walking me to the castle, but I caught a glimpse of Ron's face. He looked surprised.

'_Goodbye Ronald. I shall love you forever.'_


	5. The Dreaded Wedding

**I forgot to do this awhile ago, but I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

I let my tears fall as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long, white wedding dress, silver tiara, lace veil, and white high heels. Not to mention the huge bruise on my right cheek. I touched it tenderly and winced.

Because of what happened yesterday, Draco wanted the wedding today.

_Flashback_

"Your highnesses, Hermione has been going to see a poor, lowly peasant behind your back for who knows how long. When I got there today, they had gotten into an argument and he was beating her. See the bruises?" Draco said, pulling me over forcefully.

He grabbed my arm right where the bruise was. I winced in pain.

"Hermione, what is this girl's name?" my mother asked.

"It's a boy ma'am." Draco said.

"A boy? You have been seeing a boy?" she asked angrily.

I did not answer.

"Well, what is his name?" she asked, still mad.

I still did not answer, so Draco squeezed my bruise. I fell to my knees in pain.

"Hermione Jean Granger answer me!" my mother yelled.

"Ron."

"Full name. First, middle, and last."

"Ronald Billius Weasley."

"A Weasley?" my mother hissed, disgusted.

"There's nothing wrong with them! They're like part of my family! No, they _are _part of my family!" I said fiercely.

"I see that their grammar is wearing off on you. That is the first time I have ever heard you use compound words." she said.

"Well I don't need to use full words all the time!"

"Your highness, in light of what has happened, I think we should move up the wedding. Let us say tomorrow?" Draco said sweetly.

"No!" I said.

"Yes. I think that is perfect Draco. Now you two may go. Start preparing for tomorrow." my mother said, smiling.

"Right after I have a word with Hermione." he said, helping me up like a gentleman.

I could see the evil glint in his eye. It scared me. He took me up to my room and closed the door behind him.

"Now then. Would you like the harsh part of me, or the loving part?" he asked, turning to face me.

I slowly backed away from him. He kept coming closer. I fell backwards onto my bed. He put his arms down on both sides of my body, trapping me. I wasn't looking directly at him. My cheek was to his face.

After a moment, I did turn my head to look at him. His lips met mine softly, gently. I froze, shocked.

'_He was just hurting me. Now he's kissing me?' _I thought to myself.

He broke off the kiss and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I get jealous very easily." he whispered.

I didn't answer, so he leaned in again. I put my hand in front of his lips.

"No, Draco. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay. I can wait until tomorrow."

"Draco, I don't think we're right for each other."

His expression changed from happy to serious.

"Yeah? Then who is right for you?"

"Ronald." I answered without thinking.

"That poor peasant? Hermione, you could do so much better. You're like a beautiful gem, or a diamond, and he's a… rock."

"Well some rocks stick out. They have uniqueness that makes them perfect, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Your parents will never let you be with him, so get over it. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I heard a distinct click from the door. I got up quickly and walked to it. I turned the knob, but it didn't open. I exhaled loudly, leaning my back against the door, slowly sliding down it.

_Flashback end_

Someone knocked on the door. There was a click and it opened. Draco stepped in, wearing his tuxedo. If I cared about this marriage, I would tell him not look at my dress because it's bad luck.

"You look beautiful." he said, looking me up and down.

I looked at him, then swept onto the balcony.

"The silent treatment huh? You can't do it for much longer. You'll have to say the wedding vows and all that." he said, following.

I looked out over the town, searching for Ron. I contracted my brow in confusion. I couldn't find him anywhere. I felt someone come up behind me. Next thing I knew, Draco was snogging me. I pulled away from him, almost falling off the balcony.

"Draco, just stop." I said, looking at the town again.

"That's impossible."

I turned my head to look at him.

"What's impossible?"

"It's impossible to stop loving you." he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. There was a moment of silence.

"We should be going." he said.

"Where?"

"The wedding of course."

Right when I forget about it, someone brings it up.

"Oh. I don't want to go."

He laughed, then took my hand. I looked him in the eyes. They were gray. Not as beautiful as blue. They reflected happiness and excitement. I knew what mine looked like. Sad and depressed. The exact opposite of his.

"Come on, let's go."

He lead me back into my room, then out the door.

'_Ron loves me, he'll come. He'll save me. If not…"_

A tear slid down my face. I didn't even want to think about that. I was depressed enough.

I met my father at the doors to the hall where we were holding the wedding. The music started to play and we walked forward.

'_Here I go. Starting the end of my life.'_


	6. Not Punishment, Penalty

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" the preacher asked.

I looked around the room, but no one moved or said anything. My heart sank as the preacher went on.

"I pronounce you husband and…"

"Noooo!" someone called from the hallway.

Everyone turned to see Ron run in.

"I object to this marriage!" he yelled.

"Not him again!" Draco said.

I started towards Ron, but Draco caught my arm and I fell to my knees.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying right here to finish this ceremony." he hissed at me.

I tried as hard as I could to get away, but Draco held on firmly.

Ron started to run towards me, but a few guards held him back. Draco pulled me to my feet, and I tried to run again. He grabbed both my arms this time, pulling me backwards toward him.

"Stop! Moving!" he said, struggling to hold me back.

I would not stop until I got to Ron. Draco scowled and turned me to face him. He slapped me on my other cheek and I fell backwards. I heard everyone from the wedding gasp. I turned my head towards them to see Ron struggling harder than ever.

He elbowed one of the guards in the stomach and punched another. He kicked the last one to the ground, then walked onto the alter, facing Draco.

"You will never hurt her again." Ron said in a low, even tone.

"Like this?" Draco asked, picking me up.

I winced, ready to take the impact, but he didn't hit me. I opened my eyes, relaxing. That's when he punched the small of my back. The wind had been knocked out of me, and I fell towards Ron this time. He caught me before I hit the ground and helped me up.

"That's it Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

He carefully let go of me, then ran at Draco. He tackled him right to the ground and started to punch him. He yelled in pain, and someone in the crowd yelled for guards. A huge group of them rushed in and pulled Ron off Draco. He stood up and glared at Ron, blood dripping from his nose.

"What's his punishment your highness?" the chief guard asked.

"No punishment." Draco said.

"No punishment?" he looked confused.

"Penalty." Draco smirked at Ron.

"No!" I yelled.

The penalty is death. They hang you.

"As you wish." the guard said.

The guards started to lead Ron out the doors. I ran in front of them.

"You can't kill him!"

"Why not?" Draco scoffed.

"Because I love him."

More gasped filled the room. Ron smiled at me.

"I love you too."

I smiled back, relieved. Draco started to walk towards us as I walked forward to hug Ron. Nobody stopped me and the guards let go of Ron. We hugged each other for a moment, everyone staring at us. I was pulled backwards, out of Ron's arms.

"This isn't about love! It's about uniting our kingdoms and being royalty!" Draco said. "Give him the penalty. Now."

The guards marched out of the room with Ron. I tried to follow them, to stop them, but Draco wouldn't let me get away again. He dragged me back to the alter and stood me up.

"Continue." Draco demanded.

"I now pronounce you husband and…"

I ran from the alter and out of the room. I heard Draco curse at me, but I kept running. After a few minutes, I hid behind a corner.

'_I can't run in this outfit.'_

I threw off the shoes, veil, and tiara. I took out the hair piece, letting my hair fall. I held the piece in my hand and looked at the dress. There were some sharp edges on the hair piece, so I cut into the dress with it. It worked fairly well. I cut the dress to knee length, then threw the hair piece and extra fabric with my other things.

I ran as fast as I could all the way outside. I could see a few guards walking into a stone passage. I had never been in there before, but I'd seen people go in. They never came out.

I hurried over to the passage and peered inside. I couldn't see anyone, so I stepped in quietly. I heard voices echoing around the stone walls, following a dim light in the distance. Near the end of the passage were a few iron cells. I shivered.

The passage let out to a small field, surrounded by buildings. In the middle of the field was the rope to hang people, where the guards were…

"Stop!" I yelled, running again. I jumped onto the platform and knocked Ron backwards, away from the rope. I fell on top of Ron and he took the impact of the fall. We gazed into each others eyes, the end of my hair lightly brushing his face.

"Hermione!" someone called.

I rolled off of Ron and sat next to him, blushing. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His face was red too.

**Okay, I know I'm cutting it off right at the end, but I have a poll to see which ending I should use. Vote on the poll or put your answer in your review!**


	7. I'll Fight For Him

Mum rushed towards me and pulled me off the ground and away from Ron.

"Get back in there and finish that ceremony!" she yelled at me.

"No mum. I love Ron. I will not marry anyone but him."

"This is ridiculous! You are marrying Draco and that is final!"

"I don't care what you say anymore. I'll fight for Ron."

"And I'll fight for Hermione." Ron said.

I turned to look at him. He was standing and moved towards me. My mum pulled me forward. I scowled at her and jerked my hand away from her.

"Hermione, you have to take the thrown." she said.

"Not without Ron."

"Honey, this is only a phase. You won't love him next year." she said sweetly, moving forward.

I quickly backed away and ran into Ron's arms. He held me tightly and kissed my head.

"Hermione, we can discuss this. How about…?"

"No." I cut her off. "Nothing you can say will change my mind. And I will love Ron forever."

"Draco! You're bride awaits you!" she called.

Draco walked into the area. He stopped when he saw Ron and I.

"I thought he would be dead by now! And get off my wife!" he yelled, running towards us.

I tried to hold onto Ron, but he pushed me to the ground. Draco ran right at Ron and tackled him to the ground. I could tell that Ron had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Draco stood up and smiled victoriously. He walked over to me next.

"Come on." he said.

I stood and looked from him to my mum.

"Everyone thinks they can just make me do whatever, and I'm tired of it. I'm not some servant."

"You're my daughter. I can tell you what to do."

"And we're getting married. It's going to be like this soon enough."

"Stop with the wedding! I'm not going through with it!"

"Fine then. We don't need some ceremony anyways. We can just say we're married."

Draco picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled, kicking my legs.

He started back towards the stone passage with my mother. I saw Ron get up quickly, running towards us. He pulled Draco backwards and he fell to the ground. Ron helped me up and we ran through the stone passageway and out the castle gates.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I knew what he meant. To go start a life together in hiding. I nodded. We ran again. The last thing I heard was Draco's yell of anguish as we met the other Weasleys outside the town.

**And there's the last chapter. You know what that means. A sequel! But first I have to finish my other story, 'The Second Triwizard Tournament'. Please review!**


End file.
